narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Enko Onikuma
is a genin from Konohagakure. She is a member of Team 40 along with Tsuru Itoi and Dōshu Goetsu. Personality Enko is a very kind and friendly person. Like many of her female classmates, she is interested in attractive boys. Since obtaining her clan's secret technique, she has become very insecure about its appearance, worried that people will fear her and keep their distance from her, truly treasuring any lasting friendships she gets. Appearance Enko is fair-skinned girl of average height has brown shoulder-length hair clipped with a Konoha symbol barrette and green eyes. She wears a light blue sleeveless blouse and green pants and a green barrette. After inheriting her clan's secret technique, her arms became long and dark, taking on a demon-like nature with a dark purple aura emitting from it. She normally has them covered up with long brown mittens. Her forehead protector's metal plate hangs around her neck like a necklace. Abilities Ninjutsu As part of the Onikuma clan, Enko was passed down their hiden possession-type summoning. It augments her strength, to the point she can easily crush rocks, and can also stretch. However, the technique takes an emotional toll on her, as feelings of loneliness can trigger rage episodes. Before Enko understood what caused them, it required her team-mates to restrain and tranquillise her. While in the Academy, she also displayed the ability to use basic fūinjutsu, like the String Light Formation, to the point she could collaborate with several team-mates to make it stronger. New Era Academy Entrance Arc On the day of the entrance ceremony, as everyone began looking for an absent Boruto Uzumaki, he suddenly appeared, crashing a train into the Hokage Monument, which left Enko amazed at his antics. Later, her class was assigned from Shino to shadow a non-shinobi workplace to better understand its lifestyle. School Trip Arc Enko and her class went to Kirigakure for a field trip, where they were greeted by their tour guide, Kagura Karatachi. Graduation Exams Arc During the Genin Exams, taking up Shino's subtle offer to try stealing the test answers for the written test, Sumire and her friends were able to easily pass the test. Later, during the practical and final test, the class was brought to the training field. There, the entire class was set up to face Shino, Anko Mitarashi and Konohamaru for 24 hours. While the teachers would still evaluate the students' respective improvements, the students' true test was against Kakashi Hatake. The Sixth Hokage quickly explained that he would only pass the first student who is able to take the single bell attached to his hip. With Kakashi as the only obstacles left, Enko and the others faced him. Despite their group assault, Kakashi easily repelled all the students. This however proved to be a setup to get the Sixth Hokage in a group String Light Formation. Despite their effort, Kakashi was still able to hold them off. Ultimately, time ran out with no one getting the bell. However, Kakashi still chose to pass everyone as they succeeded in the test's true goal; teamwork and loyalty. Later, she was put on Team 40 with Dōshu Goetsu and Tsuru Itoi. Byakuya Gang Arc With the continued thefts performed by the Byakuya Gang throughout Konohagakure, Team 40 was assigned alongside the other genin teams to help stop the self-proclaimed noble thieves. However, the genin were not permitted to engage the Byakuya Gang without aid from a chūnin or higher-ranked shinobi. Versus Momoshiki Arc Her team participates in the Chūnin Exams, but due to falling into a pit of ink, they fail the first phase. Sometime later, after Sumire Kakei resigned from her genin team to join the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team, Enko joined her friends in a farewell party for the former class rep. Sometime later, Enko's secret technique acted up, injuring her jōnin leader. As the team began performing missions without their leader, Enko's technique would regularly act up, forcing her team-mates to tranquillise her. Eventually, Team 40 was assigned Ibiki Morino as their new team leader. However, he immediately decided to disband Team 40, viewing that Dōshu and Tsuru's continued fear of Enko's power would only inhibit performance and instead decided to train Enko personally as an interrogator. Enko reluctantly agreed, just wanting to be of some use to the village. Ultimately however, her continued feelings of loneliness caused her to go berserk again. As Ibiki struggled to detain her and even considered cutting off her arms, Dōshu and Tsuru happened upon the event. Having been wanting to overcome their fear of technique, they came to understand how lonely she was and were able to reach her, calming her down. Ultimately, Ibiki conceded that the three genin together would be best for Enko and officially reinstated Team 40. Trivia * means "Demon Bear" which is a mythological Japanese demon phantom. pt-br:Enko Onikuma